Sailor Moon Eternally The Reign of Peridot
by carachan
Summary: Joint fic authored by myself and Faded Nights. - On a normal day like any other, four girls are 'chosen' to become the Eternal Sailor Senshi, warriors of the Stars.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon. As much as I would like to be, I am not Naoko Takeuchi. I don't really own this storyline either. It's just being published under my name. My co-author is Faded Nights who originally wrote the storyline.with horrible punctuation, spelling, grammar, and really out of character characters. ^___^ (-cracks up laughing- Out of character characters.. ^___^;;;;) And we don't own St. Mungos either!  
  
~*~  
  
Sailor Moon Eternally - The Reign of Peridot  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Lunaaaaa! I'm going to be late again! Why didn't you wake me up!?" Usagi wailed as she climbed out of bed, half an hour late for the fourth time that week.  
  
"Hey. odango atama." Rei's voice came through Usagi's communicator, which was lying, on her bedside table. "You don't need to get up today! It's Saturday!"  
  
"Yeah, Usagi-chan, seriously, why don't you try to look at a calendar once in a while?" Makoto's voice added.  
  
"Well, sorry you guys, I didn't mean to wake you up! I didn't even know that the communicator was on!"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, in Canada.  
  
"Cara!" Alyssa called as she ran to catch up with her on their way to school that morning.  
  
"Hi!" Cara replied, pausing and turning to allow the other girl to catch up.  
  
"Did you watch Friday's episode of Sailor Moon?" Alyssa asked when she had reached her friend.  
  
"Yeah! It was so sweet! Such a good episode!" Cara said in her usual hyper voice.  
  
Alyssa grinned and sighed, "It would be so.. Amazing if it were real." She smirked, "I'd love to be a senshi, just so that I could feel stronger than you." She cocked an eyebrow, having obviously confused herself.  
  
"Well, yeah, but you know that I would steal your senshi henshin pen and somehow make myself become a senshi. Then I would be much stronger than you!" She started to cackle evilly.  
  
"Stupid. It would only work for me, I would be the one the power responded to. You wouldn't have the magic running through your veins that would need to be used in response to the henshin pen." She smirks again and raises her head haughtily, sticking her nose in the air in an obviously joking manner.  
  
"Yeah, but I would find.someway to use it." She pretended to wave an imaginary wand in the air. "Look! It worked!" She imitated Sailor Moon's henshin. "See? I'm a senshi! And you aren't!" She started to run away before Alyssa could respond.  
  
"Wait uppp!" Alyssa squealed, also speeding up. They would be late for class anyway. "And you have no life! You've memorized Sailor Moon's henshin!" she grins, still running after her friend.  
  
"I know!" Cara called over her shoulder as she ran to her first period classroom.  
  
*  
  
The following chat room conversation is fictional. It did not take place on September 13th 2000.  
  
(Authors note: Pe6ceB is Cara, Triumphant Chaos is Alyssa, and Chikarapoo is Sharon, who hasn't been brought in yet.)  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Hey  
  
Pe6ceB: Hiya!  
  
Triumphant Chaos: What's up?  
  
Pe6ceB: Nothing much. you?  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Thinking of how much I wish Sailor Moon and her senshi actually existed in our world. It would be so cool!  
  
Pe6ceB: Yeah! Then we could use my plan to steal your pen and somehow make it work, but on them. So we could become senshi. I CALL SAILOR MOON!  
  
Triumphant Chaos: I call Saturn. -cocks head- Eh. Maybe not. How about Mars? Heh.  
  
Solar has entered the chat room.  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Eh? Who's that?  
  
Pe6ceB: Ano. possibly a Sailor Moon fan? -cough- Solar -cough-  
  
Solar: Hello.  
  
Pe6ceB: Hi?  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Ummm. Who're you? Not to be rude or anything but. You obviously somehow invited yourself in. -gasp- I HAVE A HACKER! Go away hacker!!!!  
  
Solar: No, you don't have a hacker. Let me explain. You've both heard of the Sailor Senshi, right?  
  
Pe6ceB: Yeah! MWA HA HA! I was right! It IS a Sailor Moon fan!  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Ehh. No duh we've heard of the Sailor Senshi. Just go to my Xanga page.  
  
Solar: Okay, good. This will make things much easier. My name is Solar and I am one of the guardians of the Eternal Sailor Senshi.  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Eternal Sailor Senshi.? I've only heard of the Inner and Outer Planetary and the Sailor Star Lights, who are from a different galaxy.  
  
Pe6ceB: -cracks up laughing- Trans-sexual aliens.  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Yeah, yeah. And then there was Galaxia, and Iron Mouse, and Tin Nyanko. But then again they were corrupted and I can't remember their real names.  
  
Pe6ceB: Okay SHUT UP! We get the point! You don't know any Eternal Sailor Senshi other than Eternal Sailor Moon. -____-;;; Solar: As I was saying. I am one of the three guardians of the Eternal Sailor Senshi.  
  
Pe6ceB: Ano.right. I think this is another we've got to send off to St. Mungos.  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Hey. I didn't mention Eternal Sailor Moon. And you, Solar person, does that mean you're from Mau?  
  
Solar: Yes, I am from Mau.  
  
Triumphant Chaos: -bounces- Wicked! Yay!  
  
Solar: Okay, stop interrupting! As I was saying. You are two of the four Eternal Sailor Senshi.  
  
Pe6ceB: Ano. okay then! -smiles and nods- So who are these 'third and fourth Sailor Senshi'?  
  
Chikarapoo has entered the chat room.  
  
Solar: Well, she is the third.  
  
Chikarapoo: What about me? Third what?  
  
Pe6ceB: Apparently we are all Eternal Sailor Senshi. -cough-  
  
Solar: You don't believe me!? Fine, wait until tomorrow when you arrive in Tokyo.  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Tokyo!? How are we going to get to Tokyo!? At least say something realistic like Downtown Toronto! -mutters- Tokyo. Gimme a break.  
  
Solar: You will see. I am not lying. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.  
  
Solar has left the chat room.  
  
Pe6ceB: Ano. right. most unrealistic poser I have ever talked to. And I have talked to someone who has pretended to be three S Club Juniors and two S Clubbers at the same time!  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Is that even possible? And it was ALMOST believable until he started rambling about going to Tokyo tomorrow, besides, it would take us at least 24 hours to get there, plus packing. And all the needles that you have to get six months in advance.  
  
Pe6ceB: Right. well I have to go, I am being called up for dinner. Ja!  
  
Triumphant Chaos: Ja ne, talk to you after.  
  
Chikarapoo: See ya.  
  
Pe6ceB has left the chat room.  
  
Triumphant Chaos: I have to go too, my brother is kicking me off. See you later.  
  
Chikarapoo: Bye.  
  
Triumphant Chaos has left the chat room.  
  
Chikarapoo has left the chat room.  
  
~*~  
  
End chapter one. We hope you enjoyed it! Please review! We appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. 


End file.
